The Demon Lord Uzumaki
by Dark Fox King
Summary: BEING REDONE! Read my current project for now.
1. Rise of the Demon Lord

**A/N:** As said in the summary, Naruto's and Hinata's relationship will be slow going if at all.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon Talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

**Chapter one**-The offer

**"Kit?...Kit!"**The low booming voice called.

"Wh-who are you."Asked a frighted young blond no older than seven Bright blue eyes red from crying, cuts and bruises adorned on his he had six whisker marks, three on each cheek. He was confused, one moment he was being beaten by a man calling him "demon" and "monster" and now he was in a sewer, staring at large golden gates with a paper with the kanji for seal holding it shut. Giant blood red eyes behind the gates gazing back at him, their pupils black slits that where a deeper black than the furthest pit of hell.

"**I, am the reason you are hated in your village. I am deeply sorry Kit, i truly am. I am the kyuubi no Kitsune." **Slowly the shroud of dark vanished behind the gates vanished reveling a giant blood red fox with nine tails.

"Th-that's impossible you were defeated by the Yodamiene Hokage." It was true the village leader sacrificed himself to save the village at the cost of his life.

"**That is true your fa.. er, I mean leader did save the village defeating me, but he used the Spirit seal jutsu to do so. He sealed me in you Kit. Whats your name?**"The great beast asked.

"Naruto."The whisked boy stated seeming to be slightly less afraid now that the beast seemed to be truly kind and sincere.

"**Naruto eh? It means maelstrom. A fitting name. You have suffered greatly because of me, I have an offer.**" The kitsune stated proudly and apologetically.

"Um, whats the offer Kyuubi-san?"

"**Please just kyuubi Kit. The offer is allegiance. I will give you my services for carrying the burden that is I.**"Stated Kyuubi while bowing slightly."**If you accept i will also give you a demonic gift to further assist you in battle and help you collect more demons to serve you.**"

Naruto instantly got wide eyed,bowed and said "Thank you Kyuubi."Naruto then started saying thank-you over and over until Kyuubi chuckled and said "**I need you to remove the seal tag on the gates so I can give you your gift. It is a demon chain gauntlet. It will give you the ability to control other demons you find in demon orbs. Only the top nine demons weren't placed in demon orbs. I was the strongest of the demons, only rivaled by Kami.**"The demon informed Naruto."**Only I can give out gauntlets so you will not have to fight other Demon-wielders, as you are the only one.**"

"Cool so I'm kinda like a Demon Lord?Actually, I like that."Naruto stated smiling broadly then he tore the seal off and the fox walked out of the cage witch then faded. Instantly a fist less gauntlet that looked more like a red metal forearm guard appeared on his right arm."From this day forward I will be Demon lord Uzumaki!"He proclaimed and the Kyuubi roared in response. "**Time to wake up Kit, the gauntlet will become a tattoo if you will it to. Sorry but your in the hospital. The gauntlet is already in its tattoo form. Oh. I can talk to you in your mind now just think to talk back. Bye.**"Then everything faded black.

Naruto awoke then checked his right arm and surly enough there was a tattoo of the blood red gauntlet on his arm. He willed it to its true form then back to his new power. Naruto then chuckled and checked out of the hospital talking with the fox about training his new powers in secret and collecting demons discreetly in the forest around the village.

* * *

**Five years later**

It was the day of the genin test. Naruto had every demon in fire country. Once he found Pyro, the great fire bird demon, the other demons where easier to get to faster so he could travel all over fire country. He dared not to leave fire country, not that he was afraid, he had met Kami and he said Naruto was now en even match for him he just didn't want to leave until he masted all of his gifts. After all, what use are tools if you can't use them. He could also summon his demons to reality to be used as mounts, and battle partners.

Our demonic hero was currently walking to the academy for the genin exam.

"YO! Naruto wait up!" Called a familiar voice. Naruto turned to see the voice belonged to Choji Akamichi, one of Narutos friends. Close behind was the ever so lazy Shikamaru Nara.

"Hey Choji. Whats up?" Asked the demon lord smiling brightly.

"Oh, you know...same old, same old."replied the chubby Akamichi. The Nara boy walked by and muttered "Troublesome."

Later in Naruto's class room, his army of one-hundred demons told him to fail the exam, become a civilian and leave the village to collect the rest of the demons and become a mercenary to make a name fore himself. He was about to agree when he herd a voice.

"Hey Dobe, your up."Stated the king of arrogant emos himself Sasuke Uchiha.

"Whatever." Replied the blond demon lord.

Naruto walked down the hall and enterd through the exam door.

"Okay Naruto create a clone or two to pass."said Iruka. Sitting next to him was Mizuki with a stack of head bands that had the leaf symbol etched into the then preformed the clone jutsu and produced a sickly looking copy lying dead on the floor.

"*sigh*...fail."Stated Iruka coldly. Neither Iruka nor Mizuki noticed the smurk on Naruto's face as he left. Little did they know, the worlds strongest being just walked out of the room.

Naruto placed a saddened face on and walked out of the building. He was loving his new plan to make a name to be feared and respected. He then headed home to pack for his new quest.

* * *

As Naruto approached the great gates of Konoha he spotted a robed figure standing by the gates. As he got closer Naruto noticed it was non other than the Hokage himself.

"Naruto, please don't leave. There are many reasons to sta-" Was all he got out before he was interrupted by a thoroughly pissed demon lord.

"REASONS TO STAY!" Roared Naruto his eyes changing from bright blue eyes to eyes that had blood read irises, the whites of his eyes a ghoulish black, slitted pupils that glowed a deep gold."HA! This hell hole wants me dead for what i contain! This village hates me for some thing I had no control of! I didn't pass so I'm not a ninja, I'm going to travel the world and you cant stop me."

"Who told you?" Asked the fire shadow. Shocked to hear the boy knew the truth. "Whoever told you broke the law and will be executed." Yelled the old man enraged the law was broken.

"The Kyuubi itself told me. I don't need this shit anymore, I. Am. LEAVING!" Yelled the young boy. Saddened the old man who then moved to let the boy pass. As our hero walked away the Hokage cried silent tears feeling that he let the Yodamine down in not fulfilling his last wish. The Sandamine Hokage was never as bright and cheerful after that day.

The following morning the Kage announced the news and the older generation held a grand celebration in light of this. For a particular Hyuuga a part of her snapped that day, gone was the kind shy girl what was left was a rebellious, strong, and hate filled girl that would beet people for bad mouthing her crush. She left her home that night and moved into Naruto's old apartment.


	2. Home cominig

**A/N: **Thanks for the tips for those that reviewed and demons, gifts and training will be in chapter three** Flashback****  
**

**Chapter Two**-Home coming

**Three years later**

A ominous figure approached the bustling village of Konoha. His atire consisted of a pitch black trench coat with the kanji for demon on the back, a black muscle shirt covered his upper body, his muscles shown clearly well toned. Black cargo pants with a chain coming from his pocket hanging down from the other end connected to a belt loop. His boots too were black but had blood red metal on the bottoms. His hair wildly spiked and red as blood waved in the warm breeze. The lower halve of his face covered by a metal mask painted to look like a fox baring its teeth.

'_**Kit, you sure you want to return?**_' asked a deep voice in the teens mind.

'_*sieh*...ya, its been three years and i want to come home.'_Replied the teen. walking towards the giant gates.

'_**Not what I in the bingo book saying you have no rank because your threat level is off the charts. you might ass well be Kami seeing as you kicked his ass without any help from your army.**_'Warned the voice.'_**No doubt they'll try to control you.**_'

'_You forget, i killed all of Akatsuki, except for Itachi. I killed the snake bastard, crushed Oto, and gave them their Uchiha brat back. But yes that was already considered and i will deal with any problem i face. _'Retorted the mercenary.

'_***sieh*...i know.**_'

"State your name and busyness in Konaha." Demanded an ANBU operative at the gate.

"My name is not of your concern. My busyness is going to make me a lot of money. Now to visit the Hokage."With that the teen burst into a swirl of black fire leaving a confused ANBU at the gates.

"What the fuck"?He stated. "Wait...OH SHIT!"

* * *

Mean while at the Hokage tower. The Godamine was dealing with the bane of all all Kages...PAPER WORK! When a swirl of black fire appeared in the room scaring the fire shadow.

"Greetings Hokage-samma."Said the figure left from the fire."I am Demon Lord Uzumaki."

The Blond Kage stared wide eyed and started to tremble. She had heard of the demon lord and what he did.

"Wha-what do y-you want?" She questioned fearing her assassinator stood before her.

"I wish to serve you as a mercenary, half of my usual fee would be acceptable."he replied bowing in a highly respective manner.

Starting to calm hearing this she asked "Whats your usual fee?"

"One million ryo is half of my normal fee so that is what your fee is."

"That is acceptable."Replied the Hokage.

"First I must ask you, my family member, Naruto, what is your opinion of the demon brat?" He inquired his response was a fist to the face. Thou it didn't move him in the least.

"How dare you insult Naruto!" She yelled."He is the container of the fox not the fox himself!"

"Good." The teen stated then chuckled."I was testing you to see what you thought of him, i thank you for seeing the boy, not the demon. Oh and a little known fact about me, my demon army is of all five thousand demons but two that are in jinjuriki that wanted to keep their demons."

The Hokage stared with her jaw on the floor in aw of this bit of information. Naruto then chuckled and walked out of the room. She then went to check a bingo book to see just who she hired. She thumbed through the pages then stopped.

Name: Unknown Alias:Demon Lord Uzumaki

Skills: Controls demons and uses gifts they bestow him.  
Strength: Unknown  
Speed: Unknown  
Hight: Approximately 6 feet tall Kills:

Zabuza Mamochi: A-rank missing nin. Member of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist.  
Kisame: S-rank missing nin. Member of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist, member of Akatsuki.  
Orochimaru: S-rank missing nin. Legendary sannin, former member of Akatsuki.  
Kabuto: A-rank traitor. Right hand man to Orochimaru.  
Sasori of The Red Sand: S-rank missing nin. Member of Akatsuki.  
Zetsu: S-rank threat. Member of Akatsuki.  
Hidan: S-rank threat. Member of Akatsuki.  
Deidara: S-rank missing nin. Member of Akatsuki.  
Madara Uchiha: S-rank traitor. Possessor of immortality sole was sent to hell by Demon Lord Uzumaki.  
Nagato: S-rank threat. Creator of Akatsuki.

At that point she skipped to the instructions what to do if you find him. The list continued for three pages.

If seen run and prey he didn't decide to kill you. Posses an army of demons, if he offers his service to you accept, there is no stronger being than him.

The Hokage smiled."Am I lucky or wha-"

Just then the guard from the gate burst through the door holding his swards, scanning the room for intruders.

"What the hell, great you just had to spoil my fun, I just hired the worlds deadliest mercenary and you break my door down."The Hokage blared at the ANBU. The ANBU was now shaking in fear.

"S-sorry m-m-ma'am." The ANBU now realizing what they did to anger their leader." It wo-wont h-happen again." Whimpered the ANBU staring at the floor. Fear settled in the stomach assuming she was going to be reprimanded and demoted for her outburst.

"*sigh*..fine, carry on."'Why,..why did I agree to this shit!'She screamed in her head."I need a drink."


	3. Flash back

**A/N: I don't own prototype ether. I just decided Alex's arm blade would make for a good gift.  
Oh and Rose tiger, sorry about spelling ill fix that.**

**Chapter Three-**Flash backs

Naruto walked into his old apartment and laid back on his bed(he thinks its still his.) to reflect on what had happened throughout the years

**Flash back

* * *

**

**Year 1**

**Mind scape**

"**So bossss you sssaid you needed to ssspeek with usssss." **Hissed a giant serpent, standing next to the other demons in Naruto's mind.

"Yes Fang seeing as we are leaving for me to become a merc, I need five demon commanders to help lead my army. I have chosen the following five, Kyuubi, Draco, Dark, Nibi, Pyro. You five stay everyone else dismissed!" The other demons vanished int the darkness to let their leader speak to his new commanders.

"Okay listen up you were all chosen for different reasons. Kyuubi! You were chosen to lead all the power houses, so if a village is in need of leveling your army is the one for that job you command them but I command you. Got it!"

"** I'm honored Kit." **Was his response.

"Good. Draco and Nibi! You to are not in charge of your own army you two are partners you two give me field advice because you two are the best thinkers in my army!"

"**Hai."** Both demons shouted in unison.

"Now, Dark you are in charge of stealth operations, and assassinations. You might have to barrow demons from Pyro every now and then because she is in charge of my air force. Do you all understand your rolls as commanders?"

"** Hai!**"All the demons roared. Such a display of raw power would ave any sane man trembling in fear, but Naruto, Naruto just laughed, and laughed.

* * *

**Year two**

**Oto Gates**

We see Narto approaching the city of Oto. What would not go unnoticed was that on his left arm, from his elbow down was a giant black blade.

'_Dark Light, did I ever tell you your gift is one of my favorites?_'

'_**No, but thanks any way.**_' Replied a gruff voice from the back of his mind.

When Naruto approached the gates the guards turned to run only to be sliced into small lumps of blood flesh and bone. His tattoo started to glow then the demon gauntlet formed on his forearm. Suddenly thousands of chains shot from the gauntlet and they grew to the size of large bears and impacted with the ground. where the chains landed started to glow a sickening shade of red and black. Without hesitation the demon lord shouted "**Rise great Kyuubi and his hellish army!**"

He then jerked his arm up and with the chains came demons of every sort at the front was the mighty Nine-tailed fox itself. And as the Kyuubi roared all the demons charged the village crushing every theng in their path some demons used demonic attacks while others preferred to smash everything with physical attacks.

In mere minutes all of Oto was in ruins. Naruto was carrying the head of Orochimaru on the tip of his arm blade and an unconscious Uchiha over his right shoulder. The streets littered with mutilated corpses, blood smeared on walls and the only survivor of the attack was the Uchiha he hated and wished he could kill but the Uchiha was worthless dead. It was that day this SS-rank was removed and replaced by a warning telling all to flee in his presence unless your leader hired him.

* * *

**Year Three  
On top of a mountain in Spring country  
(Naruto was hired instead of The cyclops and his team)**

**"**Hanzuro-sensei!" Called the now red headed Demon Lord. "Sensei where did you go this time? If your reading that damn book I'll sick Cerberus on you then burn the book while you watch!"

"SHIT!...Fine I'll stop reading." Called an elderly voice. From a tree descended a frail looking old man with a katana strapped to his left side, and a book in his and titled Icha Icha Paradise.

"Well, I just came by to say goodbye and thank you for the ice jutsu training. Oh, and here, a present."He said holding out a book titeled Icha Icha Tactics. The fail old mar took a shaky hand and reached for the book and opened it to find the authors signature in it. Out of shock and surprise, ... He fainted.

"*sigh*(slaps his forehead)..Screw it, I'm Leaving" Said Naruto shaking his head and walking away.

* * *

**Two weeks before Naruto's arrival  
Akatsuki HQ**

Itachi Uchiha was approaching the Akatsuki HQ when he noticed blood on the door. He looked into the hall and saw a long almost slithering trail of blood. He wandered the halls following the trail of blood until it stopped at main chambers door. He taped the door and the door fell off its hinges. He peered inside and was horrified at what he saw. All his teammates hung from the ceiling a large pool of blood stained the the floor, all the rings sat in the pool of blood, his teammates had the kanji for demon carved in their chests. Itachi removed his ring and tossed it into the blood to show, Akatsuki is no more.

* * *

**Three days before Naruto's arrival  
Mind scape**

"Okay every one calm down I've decided on how my weapon and armor. I'll use the armors I got from my commanders because its an all purpose armor, my weapon is Black Lights arm blade. You all are going to my sensies for demonic jutsu for the next two days, one year here is an hour out there. Lets get to wo-"

* * *

**Flash back forcefully ended**

Naruto's train of thought was stopped when he felt two katanas pushed up against his throat. He looked up to see his attacker and was frozen at what he saw. It was Hinata Hyuuga, but that's not why he was frozen, it was because she had on. She wore fingerless black gloves with studs on each knuckle, a black high top shirt with a swirl over her heart, a black leather jacket, black cargo pants, black military boots.

"Why the hell are you sleeping in my bed?"She almost yelled. Naruto was shocked to hear she lived here.

"Oh, sorry, a cousin of mine said if I was ever in town I could crash here." He replied. He was trying to think of a way to pull this off.

"What was his name?" She said slightly calmer but still pressing her swords against his throat.

"Naruto Uzumaki, why?"At this she started crying but still unmoving."Uh...you okay?" he asked.

"Where is he!"She demanded to know. She wanted to know where her true love was.

"Why do you care?"He asked wanting to know what Hinata wanted with him."He was hated by every one here!"

Hinata then collapsed on Naruto sobing."I-it's beca-ause I love hi-i-im."To say Naruto was shocked is a gigantic understatement.

'_Hinata,... loves me?But, what is love?_' Was all he could think at the moment


	4. Shopping

**A/N: I just want to thank SunaBouzu for the tip, and Rose Tiger for enjoying the story.  
**

Naruto was confused, he had just learned Hinata loves him, but he dosn't know what love is. He was gently rubbing Hinata's back trying to calm her and saying calming words."Hey, It's gonna be alright, I'm sure he'll be back soon." '_What have I done? She was so shy and gentle but now, now the has a broken heart and looks like she gave up on her old life._' Naruto wanted to tell her who he was but was afraid what it would do to her if he told her she just confessed to him, _aaand_ he didn't know what he thought of her.

'**_Awww, is the cold blooded mercenary gonna cwyyy?_**'(No that wasn't a spelling error.) Came a taunting voice.'_Belia, why the hell are you here_?' '_**Uh!(You know the sound snobs make when their insulted?) Well i never, i, the Anti-Christ ha-**_' '_Seriously, what the fuck is a Christ!_' '_**I give you the gift to void yourself of emotions, and this is how you thank me!**__**?**_' '_Gift? GIFT! That is a fucking curse that causes me to become depressed when I Stop using it! I only used it once because you never told me what that damn mask did!_'Naruto was depressed for weeks after using that mask so when he finally got back on his feet he vowed never to never where it again. With no emotions, all he had was logic, if he was to where it again he would more than likely find it illogical to remove the mask, and never take it off making him the perfect killing machine.

"Um, sir?" Naruto looked over seeing a worried looking girl with lavender eyes that made Naruto think '_Damn, I could stare in her eyes for hours._' "Uh, sorry spaced out there for a second." He said as he sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"*sigh*...Whatever, if you want to, you can crash on the couch. Naruto's family is my family. I left the Hyuugas because they were too damn annoying. Now my little sister is heir and now that I'm strong Hiashi begs for me to come back because my little sister isn't meeting his standards because she's depressed that I'm not there." She started to chuckle a little. "Little bitch's problem now, I'm a free women." Hinata proclaimed with malice and pride.

'_**Kit...I usually don't pay attention to human females but even I have to say, SHES HOT!**_' (I'll give you one guess as to who said that.) '_Ero-kitsune._' "*whistle*..Damn, how the hell did my cousin not notice you, I mean seriously, your the hottest chick I've ever met." He commented." Hey, hands off, until further notice, even if he doesn't know it, I'm Naruto's property."She boldly claimed. Causing Naruto's eyes to nearly shoot out of his head."Oh ya, I forgot to ask whats your name?"Asked Hinata wanting to know the name of her new roommate."Don't got one my parents died before I was named, all I know is I'm an Uzumaki. I have a title but that's it I currently stopped here for work." He lied, hoping she wouldn't flip once she learned his title.

"So whats your title?" '_Wellllll fuck._' "Ehhh, umm uh, Demon Lord Uzumaki." He answered sheepishly. "Wait, you, are The Demon Lord Uzumaki! You can't be any older than me!"She yelled. "I get that a lot. But yeah, I'm fifteen no older than you are." He retorted." Okay then, how about I call you Uzu for short, is that okay?"She asked."Uh sure, call me Uzu."He replied, clearly liking his new nickname. Hinata then turned to leave, walked to the door stopped then turned her head and called. "I'm going shopping for new clothes you wanna come?" "Ahh what the hell, couldn't hurt. Might even have some fun, I love scaren kids." "There's this girl Anko, you would like her, she scares kids for fun too." She then chuckled and they walked out the door.

"Oh if it means anything, I only kill people who deserve to die. I don't kill innocent people."He stated hoping if she knew this if he reviled himself she wouldn't think of him as a complete monster. "Glad to hear that, means your not a murderer but a punisher.A highly paid punisher."They both had a good laugh at that last comment.

* * *

Finally they approached a shinobi clothes store. As they walked in the clerk looked up and nearly dropped the clothes he was carrying "Blood red hair, blood red tattoo on right forearm, fox muzzle mask. Y-your the Demon Lord Uzumaki! Why are you here?"Questioned the now shaking clerk. Naruto pulled out a red leather wallet attached to the chain connected to his pants and said "Got any trench coats?"The clerk sighed in relief and nodded."Good, how much for five in pitch black?"The clerk pulled out a note pad and started writing after five seconds he spoke up "That is four-hundred and fifty-seven ryo." Naruto nodded placed the ryo on the counter and the clerk handed Naruto his trench coats.

"Hey Genma, my order ready?" Asked Hinata. "Yeah just came in last night, seven pairs of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles with the kanji for vixen etched into the metal." Said Genma handing a box to Hinata."Damn Hinata you do love my cousin. Especially if you know _That_."The clerk then stared at Naruto and smiled."So the little knuckle-head is your cousin? Well, it is kinda obvious, you have the same last name."

"I call him Uzu for short, since he doesn't have a first name."Commented Hinata. "Well that's a shame, sorry to hear 'bout that." Said Genma. Feeling sorry for the kid without a name."That's why I became a merc' actually, I was berated as the nameless kid. So I thought, If I can't have a name, I'll make a name for myself. The council wouldn't let me legally get a name so I settled with a title. I just choose not to name myself because the less information on me that can be obtained the better.

Both Hinata and Genma nodded at his logic."Your life has been a pain filled one."Said Genma."Sure as hell wasn't pleasant."Naruto chuckled at how they had no idea."So, I'm going to the apartment to drop off my coats."said Naruto as he walked to the oposite direction as Henata."Oh well. Guess you won't be able to help me choose a new bikini."She said smiling seeng him tern and walk back twards her."One last store can't hurt."


	5. Sorrow & a prank

**A/N: If you where wondering, the last chapter was just as long as usual but I moved dialog closer.**

**Chapter 5-**Sorrow & pranks**  
**

It has been three days since Naruto arrived back in Konaha. Today we find Naruto sitting with Hinata chatting on their couch. "Hey, wanna know what sounds fun?" Asked Naruto in a mischievous tone. "Sure Uzu, what are you scheming?" Asked Hinata in an equally devious voice.

"Visiting Sasuke Uchiha. I wonder if he'll scream like a girl when he sees me." "Best, plan, ever." Was her response. They both started laughing at the mental image of Sasuke running away screaming like a girl. "Okay in five minutes or so to scare the arrogant bastard." "Okay we need a plan. One that will scare him half to death, then, if he tries to attack you punch him the rest of the way to the grave."

" I thought you said you were the shy, timid girl." Chuckled Naruto. "The shy, timid me died three years ago. On the day Naruto left. I was sick of this place because they celebrated him leaving and told every one about the Kyuubi. I went berserk for a little while, went as far as steal his blood from the hospital to feel close to him. I didn't believe it when i spilled his blood on the Namakaze compound seal and it opened." Replied Hinata in a depressed voice. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she was holding her hands resting them on her forehead. Her eye lids clenched with her tears flowing. "All I can do is pray he is alright."

"So my cousin is son to the most powerful Hokage, yet he got beaten to an inch of his life every day." "Yeah, this village is full of fucking ignorant bastards. If I quit being a shinobi, can I come with you to find Naruto?" She asked in a pleading voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Naruto wouldn't be able to go on if you tossed your life here with your friends away for him." Said Naruto, all of what he said was true, he wouldn't be able to go on. "Come on Hinata, lets go make the Uchiha piss himself." He suggested.

" That sounds nice right now." With that they both stood up and headed to the door.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of searching they found the rest of the rookie eight, Sai, and Gai's team at Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Oi, guys." Every one turned to see Hinata standing next to some stranger with red hair and a mask. "Whats up guys what have I missed." Every one looked at Naruto in silence until a boy in a leather jacket spoke up "Who the fuck is the guy in black?" Naruto looked at the boy in leather, lifted up his right arm and pulled his sleeve. All but Naruto, Hinata, and a boy in green, known as Rock Lee, gasped at what they saw. A blood red tattoo of a demonic gauntlet. The boy in leather yelled "HINATA! Get away from him hes highly dangerous!"

"Kiba, shut up, I already know who he is. I was with him the past thee days. Hes Naruto's cousin." Every one had a different response.

"Troublesome." I'll give you one guess as to who said that.

"*munch*You trust*crunck*him, I trust*chomp*him." Said the Akamichi.

"YOSH! Another youthful person to fight" (Do I have to tell you who said that?)

Sasuke and the rest were paralyzed in fear.

"Oh, Saaaskeeeee. Remember me?" Naruto asked while cracking his neck and knuckles. Sasuke then started running, screaming like a girl. To witch Naruto and Hinata broke out laughing.

"OH MY GOD, did you see his face? I think he pissed himself Henata." Said Naruto holding his sides. "I-i-i-i-it, hurts, to breeeaaathe!" "Uzu, you were right, all you had to do was say his name!" Shouted Hinata between laughs.

Once they regained their composure the pink haired girl asked "Are you the actual Demon Lord Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded. "But you act look to short." Naruto snorted at that and replied "I'm the same age as you are."

"WHAT" Almost all of them said. "Well I'm heading back to the apartment. You coming Uzu?" "Sure." He answerd. Kiba then shouted "You to live together!"

"She lets me crash on the couch because my cousin told me I could stay there. He didn't Know she was there but she doesn't mind." Retorted Naruto mainly to anger Kiba. "Uzu, come on. Lets go it's getting late." "Coming!" Naruto then turned and left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but the next week is hell for me so chapters will come out slower.  
**


	6. Uchiha hunting and the fall of Iwa

**Chapter 6- **Uchiha Hunting and the destruction of Iwa

Tsunade was enjoying of her favorite sake when she herd shouting coming from the lobby. "Fore the last time, you cant go in without an appointment!" Rang the voice of her Secretary. She was about to ask what was happening until she herd a another voice. "And I told you, I need a mission before I lose my mind!" Then her doors were pushed open in a theatrical fashion. Then in walked our hero, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Mission, NOW!" Tsunade then started thumbing through the S-rank mission folder. "Not a shinobi mission!" He complained in a whiny voice. He then started thinking. "Oh, I know, I could level Iwa."

"Heh...Wha...No! What you _can_ do, is find Itachi Uchiha." Clearly saddened by being denied the chance to destroy a village Tsunade added. "Then you can level Iwa. We're at the brink of war so sure." Instantly Naruto perked up.

"Yes! I haven't done this since Oto!" Naruto then in his exitement jumped through the _closed _window. Sending glass shards to the street below. "Oops. SORRY!"

* * *

Only two days since Naruto had left the village and he already had found Itachi. Currently they were enjoying pocky in a clearing. "Oh, Itachi i need a drop of your blood."

"Why do you need it Naruto?" Itachi asked between mouthfuls.

"I need to make you a blood clone, fake your death and all that. Konoha will never hunt you again."

"Cool, here." Itachi then took out a kunai and pricked his thumb. Naruto held his hand out and Itachi let a drop of blood land on his hand. Naruto walked away a couple feet and made a hand seal Itachi didn't recognize.

"**Demonic art: Blood clone!**" Naruto thrust his hand forward and the drop of blood expanded into a human shape that then took on color. Once the figure stopped changing what was left was a perfect replica of Itachi.

Naruto then sliced the head off of the clone. "Well Itachi, its been nice to see you again. Now to go level Iwa. Oh, and tell Mei I said hi." In a swirl of black fire Naruto was gone.

"How the hell dose he know I'm married let alone my wife's name?" Pondered Itachi. "Meh."

* * *

A guard was sitting relaxed at his post when a swirl of black fire appeared in the distance. Looking through a pair of binoculars he made out what, or more importantly who the figure that emerged was.

"Oh no." Was all he could muster to say, the fear overwhelming him. Suddenly thousands of chains shot from his arm. Once the chains hit the ground the most terrifying of voices bellowed.

"**Rise my demonic army. Summoning of the three armies from hell!**"

Suddenly the chains rose. With them came demons of all sorts. In front were five well known demons. Dark, master of death. Nibi, the two tailed cat. Draco, the most intelligent demon in existence. Pyro, demoness of the scorched sky. Lastly kyuuby, king of demons.

The Kyuubi reared back on its hind legs, opened its muzzle and roared. Immediately all the demons charged the city of Iwa. In mere seconds the demons were at the gates. The assassin army shrank to human size and started ruthlessly slashing civilians and shinobi alike.

The airborne demons in their respected squadrons took to different parts of the city. Scorched sky squadron took the merchant district raining fire. Blizzard squadron froze the civilian district. Storm squadron electrocuted all of the clan district. Lastly Naruto himself walked into the Tsuekages office.

Naruto's armor resembled a human fox hybrid. His right arm was sleek with a spike on his elbow, his gauntlet shown brightly, his hand was covered by a claw. His left arm was similar but at his elbow his arm turned into a giant blade that went two feet behind his arm, and three feet in font of his arm. His body plate resembled his highly toned body. His leg plates too resembled his toned legs his boots looked like fox paws in a human foots shape. Over his heart was the kanji was demon king in black. On his back was the kanji for Demon Lord Uzumaki in such a deep black it seemed the light around it just diapered. On his head his mask hadn't moved but it now extended around and up his head. At the top back of his head two long ears extended up and back.

"Tsuchikage-sama, hows does it feel to know your village lies in ruins and your the last man left?" Asked Naruto in a nonchalant manner.

"You bastard, why would you do this?" Yelled the short stubby man.

"I guess that means it sucks. Is that assumption correct?" Replied Naruto. Naruto took one step forward and the Tsuekage and he took backwards. "Well, time to kill you, you corrupt old bastard."

With that said he dashed forward and decapitated the Tsuekage. That exact moment was marked as the exact second the village of Iwagakure was no more.

* * *

A couple of miles away from Konoha, Naruto was resting on a log talking to the fox.

'_**Kit, you should revile yourself when we get back.**_'

'_Isn't that a bit early?_' Questioned Naruto.

'_**No, we have been there over a week now. After we arrive, collect your pay, then tell the Hokage to gather everyone in front of the Hokage Tower.**_' Ordered the Kyuubi

'_Only if I can walk onto the balcony in my armor to make it more bad ass than it needs to be._' Naruto shot back.

'_**Whats with you and overkill, kit?**_'

'_You fucking hypocrite._' Retorted Naruto.

'_**FINE!**_' Roared Kyuubi.

Naruto just smiled replaced his mask and diapered in a swirl of black fire.


	7. I'm home again

**Chapter 7- **I'm home...again

Naruto was approaching the village fighting with the fox over weather or not to revile himself yet.

'_I don't wanna._' Complained Naruto.

'**_Well your gonna._**' Replied Kyuubi.

'_No._' Naruto shouted in his mind.

'_**Yes.**_' Kyuubi shot back.

'_No!_' Naruto growled out.

'_**Yes damn it! Go in there and take it like a man!**_'Roared Kyuubi. '_**Look, I don't like it ether, but you ether show them who you are or you get paid and leave forever.**_' He then said and told Naruto he was going to rest.

The guard at the gate looked up to see Naruto pass him bye. The guard saw the depressed look on his face. '_So it seems the mighty demon lord failed his mission. This is going to be good_._'_ He turned to see Naruto disappear.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting at her desk grumbling about paper work when Naruto appeared in the room.

"Hey, both missions are a success. Iwa is gone and Itachi's head is in the scroll." Naruto then tossed Tsunade a scroll that had head written on it.

"Good...Your pay is waiting at your apartment." Replied the fire shadow. Tsunade then went back to working on her paper work. Naruto then tapped on her shoulder.

"I need you to rally everyone, citizen and shinobi alike. I have an announcement I wish to give." Naruto said in a calm yet commanding tone.

"And if I refuse?" Tsunade questioned.

"I leave, and you miss out having me as a shinobi." He replied in a calm almost emotionless tone. Tsunade stared at him wide-eyed.

"You want to join the village? Why?" She asked in a shaky tone. "You're known for shooting down any offer to join a village."

"True, but for reasons unknown to even me, I'm still loyal to this place when most people with my life, would have burnt this place to the ground." To say Tsunade was confused would be the world greatest understatement. "Oh yeah, I was born hear. Try to guess my name by my nick name I had. The called me the demon brat."

"N-Naruto?" Tsunade was trying to keep herself from bursting out crying. This was evident by the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yup, that's the announcement. I will not swear loyalty to Konoha though." Tsunade was feeling a mix of confusion and shock at hearing this. "I will though be swearing loyalty to you." Tsunade was relieved to hear that. "I will walk out in my armor for the sake of keeping my reputation as a bad ass mercenary intact."

" You are to much like your father." Tsunade said chuckling as she remembered his father.

"Oh Minato, ya I was wondering if I took after him." Tsunade was shocked to hear that he already knew. "Before you ask, apparently when i left Hinata had some of my blood. She said she accidentally spilled some on the Namikaze estate seal and it opened." Tsunade was slightly confused as to why the Hyuuga had Naruto's blood.

"Naruto, why did she have your blood?" When that was said Naruto started laughing hysterically. This only confused Tsunade further. "Um... Naruto."

"People do freaky shit to cope with the lose loved ones. You, did a more common thing to cope. You drank." Tsunade was about to say something. Instead she sighed in defeat. "For some people they cant do something to cope. So instead they get something to remember them by."

"Alright, you can have your announcement. Just, Oh come here and give me a hug." Naruto was greatly confused as to why she, the slug princess, Hokage of Konohagakure, would want a hug. "I'm guessing you don't know I'm your godmother?"

"Well, now I'm deciding whether I want to hug you or sock you in the face." Naruto stated coldly.

"That's, thoroughly understandable." Said Tsunade hanging her head in shame. She was surprised to find that a pair of strong arms where then wrapped around her.

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

After several minutes all residents of Konoha were gathered in the street below the Hokage Tower's balcony. Every one was whispering amongst each other wondering what there leader wanted to announce to the entire village. Many were suggesting the Hokage was stepping down and would have their precious Uchiha take her place. Every one went deathly silent when they saw the Hokage step out of her office.

"My people of Konoha! Today truly marks a great day!" The crowd erupted into cheers. When the cheers died down Tsunade started to talk again. "Today, we gain a new shinobi of great fame. Many of you already know his name. The Demon Lord Uzumaki!" The crowd fell into a silence from shock that the worlds most powerful being decided to join forces with them. Just then a tall figure in the most intimidating armor walked out onto the balcony.

"Hello people of Konoha! I decided to join forces with the leaf. I have already sworn loyalty to my godmother Tsunade." Many people in the audience were shocked to hear this. "Oh, and Hinata can you come here." Hinata then ran up the side of the building, jumped off and landed in front of Naruto. "Look I'm sorry about this but..." Suddenly the ears on his helmet retracted. Next the entire top retracted to the back of his neck, exposing his wild red locks. All of his armor retracted until only his mask remained. The mask started to fade reviling a face that looked as if carved by angels themselves. What caught her eyes were three whisker marks on each cheek.

"N-Naruto...you...I..."

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger of doom!**


	8. What is love

**A/N: Yeah, um... I finaly looked at my email. I only have a few words to say. HOLY SHIT! Apparently more people like this Fi****c** **Than I thought.  
Secondly, if you didn't notice drama is now tragedy. Don't pry for details but if you want a happy ending this isn't the story for you.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter eight- **What is love

"N-Naruto... you... I." **SLAP **Hinata sent Naruto spinning into a wall. He stood back up rubbing the bright red hand mark on his cheek.

"I deserved that. Hinata I-"** SLAP **"Just let me explai-" **SLAP** Then, as she went to slap Naruto...again... he caught her wrist. "Hinata, please, can I explain?" He begged, clearly distraught at her anger and sadness.

"Fine but your explanation better be pretty damn convincing if you want to ever speak to me again." Naruto sighed in relief. Thanking Kami that she had the heart to listen to him after the shit he just pulled.

"Okay, first lets talk somewhere more privet." No sooner had the words left his mouth they both erupted in black fire.

* * *

On the Hokage Monument, at the top of the Yondaime's head two figures stood there. One was a young woman with rich, dark blue hair. The other was a young man with wildly spiked blood red hair.

"Well Naruto? Are you going to explain some time soon?" She asked in a harsh tone. All he did was sit down and pat the ground next to him.

"Come, sit. This is going to be a _long_ explanation." She complied and sat next to him. "Okay what do you want first. What I've been doing the past three yeas or why I never told you who I really am?"

"Explanation first, if I can still find it in me to not hate you I'll listen to what you've been doing the past few years." She said calming ever so slightly.

"Okay then, honestly I was afraid you would ether become depressed, or react like you are right now, only you wouldn't listen and you would tell Granny Tsunade." He explained shrugging.

"Actually, I can see your logic behind both theories. You remembered I use to have a fragile heart, and that I can get really mad nowadays." She said nodding.

"Use to have? Maybe not as fragile but still as kind." Hinata gave out a laugh at that comment. He looked at her with a raised eye brow. She leaned over to his ear and whispered to him.

"My father and several villagers call me the heartless demon bitch. If you said that I had a kind heart to them the would say that makes as much sense as five plus two equals fishcake." After she finished she burst out laughing clutching her sides. At this Naruto couldn't hold it in any more and he started laughing.

"Y-heheh-your like Anko-o-o whe-when it comes to being called a bitch." He managed to get out between laughs. Finally getting herself under control she started talking.

"Well when you left, I told the Old man I wanted to learn under Anko. When he asked why I told him I was to weak hearted, and Anko would fix that. Needless to say, the said yes." She told him. She then pushed on his shoulders keeping him pinned to the ground. She closed her eyes and started leaning down to kiss him when she felt his something in front of her lips. She opened her eyes to see it was his hand.

"Look, Hinata, I know you love me. It's just I have no idea what love is. This past month has been a mix of hell and paradise for me. Hell because I had to keep that damn charade going. Paradise because the time we shared. If you want to we could still go on a few dates." Naruto offered giving his usual fox-like grin.

"I'd like that. So, how was the life of a merc?" She asked leaning back but still holding Naruto down. Naruto stared at her with a look that screamed 'OFF!' , after a couple minutes she finaly got the hint and let him sit back up.

"Can't say it was perfect, but it was bearable. Now, oh, During the first year I was collecting demons. My commanders are The Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Nibi no Neko, Draco of the Draconian Clan, Dark, the king of death, and lastly Pyro, which is actually short for Pyronisha of the Scorched Sky. All five dive me up the frikn wall! I swear, If it isn't Kyuubi and Nibi flirting, it's Draco and Pyro doing the same thing! Dark just complains that the other demons wont shut their mouths." Hinata having a laugh at Naruto's expense. Naruto gave a playful scowl. "Story time can wait, revenge time is now!" Once he said that he got on all fours and pounced on Hinata. They tumbled around laughing and enjoying themselves for what seemed like hours. Once they stopped Naruto had Hinat pinned against the ground. Just then Naruto was sent flying into a tree by a kick from a certain Inuzuka.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" Yelled Kiba getting in a defensive position by Hinata. Hinata the stood up walked up to Kiba and smacked him on the back of the head. "OW! What the hell all I did was kick that creep off of you."

Hinata then started to massage the bridge of her nose. "No, what you did was kick my boyfriend." She then walked up to Naruto and knelt down. "Naruto, you okay?" She then started to hear him snore. "What the?...Guess hes just tired. He had a long day." She then slung him over her shoulder and started to leave when she herd Kiba call.

"Wait! That's Naruto?" Hinata shot him a look that said 'no duh'.

"Yes Kiba, this is Naruto, beter known as The Demon Lord Uzumaki." She said in an agitated voice. She then left in a swirl of leaves leaving a wide-eyed and confused Kiba.

* * *

Hinata appeared in front of her's and Naruto's apartment with the still sleeping Naruto over her shoulder. She unlocked the door, walked in and relocked the door. On the way to her room she was about to set Naruto on the couch when she smirked. She then picked him back up and brought him with her to her room and she shut the door.


	9. Karaoke night

**A/N: Lovin' all the reviews.

* * *

**It was sunrise and the rays were shining through the curtains hitting Naruto's eyelids waking him up. 'MOTHER FUCKING SUNLIGHT!' Naruto then tried to roll over when he realized he couldn't. He looked down to see Hinata sleeping on his chest. 'What in the hell?' He thought, trying to remember the previous nights events. He reached up and shook her gently. She then started to stir. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and looked up.

"Good morning Naruto." She said in a tiered voice.

"Care to explain why you were sleeping on me?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "Because I'm just curious as to why that is."

"I'll tell you on one condition." She replied drawing circles on his chest.

Staring at her with a stern look he began to open his mouth when she countered with the only jutsu he couldn't withstand. Feared by all men, the puppy eyes jutsu.(DUN-DUNN-DUUUUUUU) "Okay fine! Whats the condition?" He yelled finally giving in.

"Massage my back while I tell you." She said in a seductive tone.

"Heh...wha? Fine." Naruto started to get up but she pushed him back down. She again laid back down on him, grabbed his hands and set them on her back. Getting the message he started slowly massaging the mid section of her back. "Here happy?" He asked.

"Mmmmmm, lower." She said. Reluctantly he moved his hands lower. He then started massaging her lower back. "Lower." She commanded.

"No. I agreed to massage your back, not your ass." Hinata then stared at him with puppy dog eyes again. 'No, must not give, in. Must resist puppy dog eyes.' She then started to pout and he gave in to the puppy dog stare. "***REALLY LONG SIGH***...Fine. Damn puppy eyes." He then reached down and found she wasn't wearing pants nor panties, so he jerked his hands away. "Oi, Why arn't you wearing pants or at least panties?" He asked.

Her response was. "Didn't feel like it." Naruto then sweat dropped. "Why? Are you uncomfortable?" She asked in a voice practically dripping in honey.

"No,no I'm not, now can you get off. I really need to go talk with the others." She then got off of and groaned showing her displeasure. He took a quick shower, got dressed and made breakfast. He waited for Hinata to shower and get dressed before he ate. Once they were both done with there eggs and hash browns they both went to the usual Rookie 9 and Team Gai weekend meeting place. A karaoke room.

* * *

Thy both walked in to hear Ino finish Bad Influence by Pink Floyd. Everyone turned to See Naruto and Hinata walk through the door. "Hey Hinata, Naruto." Sasuke called.

"Yo. Oh, hey can I try something?" Naruto asked the group. Everyone shrugged and said they didn't care. Naruto then made three clones and henged them into instruments. Naruto then summoned Kyuubi,Draco, and Dark. "Okay, guys. Change to your human forms and grab the following. Kyuubi, you're on bass guitar. Draco, you're on drums. Dark, electric guitar. I'm on vocals." All the demons did as instructed and went to their instruments. Kyuubi was a well built man with the same whisker marks on his cheeks but he had two red fox ears on the top of his head, and nine blood red, black tipped fox tails. Draco was a slim male with green scales, and dragon wings. Dark Looked like Naruto minus the whisker marks and wore all black. "Okay this is Demons by Avenged Sevenfold."

I've been thinking lots about my life and  
How quick I'd wash it down the drain  
The past tense, the future, nothing matters now  
I act on my own, and I'm to blame

Living's a wicked dream when things turn out all wrong  
We're all so weak, no matter how strong, yeah

I tried running away from me, convince me that I've grown  
But I can't change so unnaturally, demons, they follow me  
I quit running away from me, convinced that I had grown  
But found out all my reasons for insanity, all a part of me

I don't like that you're calling me a liar  
I don't like that you found out I'm a snake  
Been sneaking around for far too long now  
I don't like how fast my intentions fade

Karma has beat me down, the worst is yet to come  
Many mistakes, and still I'm so young, yeah

I tried running away from me, convince me that I've grown  
But I can't change so unnaturally, demons, they follow me  
I quit running away from me, convinced that I had grown  
But found out all my reasons for insanity, all a part of me

I can't count how many times awakened in fear  
Nightly, palms sweating  
Dreams of promises I've made to no one but myself  
I've been crushed daily  
Don't lend me your hand, I can't trust myself  
So how can you trust me?

We've all made selfish, bad decisions  
We've all tried dishing out the blame  
Convinced ourselves of our own actions  
My problem is, I'll never change

In doubt, some good comes out, I'll fold before it's time  
Can't promise you that it's my last time, yeah

I tried running away from me, convince me that I've grown  
But I can't change so unnaturally, demons, they follow me  
I quit running away from me, convinced that I had grown  
But found out all my reasons for insanity, all a part of me

Truth won't help you now, all the love's gone too far, oh, oh  
Truth won't help you now, all the love's gone too far, oh, oh

I'm scarred, yeah  
Demons, they follow me, cause my insanity  
I'm scarred, yeah  
Demons, they follow me, cause my insanity

I'm scarred, yeah  
Demons, they follow me, cause my insanity  
I'm scarred, yeah  
Demons, they follow me, cause my insanity

Demons, they follow me, cause my insanity  
Demons, they follow me, cause my insanity

Every one started applauding. Then Sasuke asked. "Were did you learn to sing like that?"

"Well I have to shut the demons I have up sum how. Okay one more this again is by Avenged Sevenfold, it's called Afterlife.

Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway

I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be  
Arrived too early

And when I think of all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far

I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here

A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway

This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind

Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right

Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening  
Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right

After everyone was done applauding Hinata asked. "Why the second song?"

"Well, because that's what I told Kami when I died. I was helping a man 'remove' the Mizukage. He betrayed me and I died from a sword to the heart. Kaimi said I could return if I beet him in a fight, so I did." At that Sasuke whistled.

"Damn."

* * *

**A/N: Fanbasher865 I know you were hoping to get some Kiba bashing but that will have to wait till next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 11

HEY! Whats up? I have made my decision on this story! My story Naruto the Black Cat will be my main focous for now untill its done. Once that is done I will redo this story entirely.(Fixing grammar and making it longer.) YAYS FOR ALL WHO LIKE THIS FIC!


End file.
